A variety of different items may be arranged in a user interface, such a representations of applications, entries in an ordered list, and so on. For example, representations of applications may be arranged in an application launcher (e.g., start screen start menu, and so forth) by a user as part of a layout such that the user may readily locate desired items of interest.
However, changes may be made to a display area that is available for display of the application launcher, such as to change a mobile device from a portrait to landscape mode, selection of an option to resize the application launcher, change to a difference device (e.g., as part of migrating user settings), and so forth. These changes can cause a corresponding change in the layout such that the representations are rearranged into a new layout.
Conventional techniques that are utilized to perform the rearrangement, however, can lack intuitiveness in that the representations are positioned at unexpected locations within the application launcher, may result in inefficient consumption of an amount of available display area for the application launcher, and so forth.